And It All Started With A Kiss
by Electric Moonlight
Summary: Rating for later chapters. What happens when InuYasha is finally reunited with his princess? A last look into the past.. to their first pure love. ^_^;; crappy summary, so you'll have to check out the real beauty of this chappy inside! Read/Review please!
1. Default Chapter

((Konnichiwa! ^_~ I'm BunnyGal and this is just an awesome story that I'm going to be doing on the side. Have you ever had one of those stories that just eat away at you in the back of your head, pleading to be released? Welp, hehe, this is one of them. I don't own any of the characters, though I wish I did. I'm merely a devoted fan of fanfictions and like to write my own. This is an alternate universe with a love story between (everyone's favorite couple ^^) InuYasha and Kagome!! Yay!!))  
  
And It All Started With A Kiss..  
  
-Prologue: Midoriko's Legacy-  
  
Our story begins over 500 years ago, in the beautiful country of Japan. Here we find the crowned princess, Neomie Kagome of the Higurashi Dynasty. Her royal bloodline comes from many long, countless generations of powerful priests and priestesses who have guarded a most powerful of jewels called the Shikkon No Tama.  
  
She is enjoying this fine day during her summer time off from her current foreign school in France; but this day in particular is very special. Kagome is returning to her country, to her home, to her mother and father, and.. to her soon to be love, InuYasha.  
  
Kagome is also returning to her people. The parliament naturally consisted of her close relatives and other noble lords and ladies with the miko powers. In her country, the second classmen had forever been the humans who sought out as the overseers of various parts in the lands. And, of course, there were the DEMONS. The name brought a mixture of disgust, sympathy, and fear altogether in her mind. She hated the way that they were treated, like slaves. And yet when she thought about the horrible history of their nature, she would always find herself beginning to cry.  
{Many, many ages ago, the land was once under a terrible chaos. Fire seemed to constantly ruin over every single inch of the terrain. Demons ravaged like hungry lions waiting for the kill. The humans of that time were never at rest from threat and had to fight for their lives each and every day. Countless people and demons died by the hundreds. Some began to truly wonder if the wars would ever cease to end.  
  
Finally, the end came. And it came from a single woman named Midoriko. As the last standing royal, she had vowed to put an end to all suffering. She went to her dead king's/ her dead father's room and began to put on his heavy weighted armor. The protective doors of her castle's fortification were closed no longer, and burst open as she rode out to battle upon her great steed. The demons had quickly taken notice of the lady and her intentions, and the bloody battle began to commence.  
  
Her father's sword was heavy, but Midoriko was thankful that she had had a lesson or two in the skills of upholding its thickness. The sword sang out a brilliant song as it sliced clean through many wicked pelts.  
  
Just when the demons were starting to retreat, the mightiest of them all (a worm-like demon) stepped forth. It glared at Midoriko with a flaming, blinding hatred in its eyes; she held her dripping sword in front of her face as a signal of her own loathing. A small drop of blood fell from her sword and ate away the ground at her horse's side.  
  
Somehow, the demon realized that should it try to attack now, she would strike him dead. It growled then turned swiftly to the nearest evil spirit behind him. The worm bit the monster's neck off and began to eat away at the heart. A surge of power flowed through its veins instantly, and so it began to attack additional weak demons. Various other demons caught on to the worm's trick, soon beginning to kill and devour others of their own kind as well. Midoriko could only put her arm over her mouth and squeeze her eyes tighter at the carnage's unbearable fumes and blood.  
  
When the monsters had had their fill and their powers extensively multiplied, they turned. The worm demon grinned evilly, as it had consumed the largest portions. Midoriko gripped her sword tighter for the final preparation. All eyes were fixed upon the battle ground. The intensity rose to its maximum peak.. then ruptured.  
  
"Onward!" The hoof beats of Midoriko's horse and the sound of the demons' flight were silent, the distance between them closed, and the two sides clashed in what could only be described as an explosion of light. A titanic crater formed and became their battlefield. The combat waged for hours on end. Midoriko's blade cut even still into those that she could reach. The demon's teeth and fangs returned the same kindness.  
  
Eventually, after seven whole days and seven whole nights of fighting, the mare beneath her fell dead from lack of strength and sheer exhaustion. Midoriko wept inside as she realized her true faithful companion had thrown her to the side with its last breath, away from the demons; for if she had not been cast to a safer distance when it fell, she would have immediately been eaten by the remaining Hungry monsters just as it was.  
  
Midoriko picked up her sword and charged again. She would not give up the fight. She managed to kill five, ten more demons before the disadvantage of her horse's height finally came into play. She was knocked down to the ground. Only twenty other demons remained, however, they all charged her at one time. They gap between slowly closed again.  
  
During the last few moments of her life, Midoriko looked all around her at the many on looking villagers' faces and thought of her people. She thought of how their suffering would only continue after her demise. She thought of the dying men, the weeping women, the many children and babies crying as they would watch the demons begin the assassination all over again. The whole world would soon be destroyed until nothing remained and the lands lay dry and bare. Her heart began to pound and her soul flourished with a purple, pure glow. Thus, the first priestess was born.  
  
"No. I will not let this happen." Though she did not realize it, her body had begun to float in the air. "I will not let you LIVE!!! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" The young lady closed her eyes and screamed to the top of her lungs. Gusts of cleansing winds flew from her voice and sound waves. Every single demon who heard her cry disintegrated away into nothing but heaps of bones into the dust, and only three (including the worm demon survived). They lunged for her when her breath ceased.  
  
Midoriko opened her eyes when she felt a sharp pierce into her bottom half. She looked down to see the three demons swirling around her body, the mighty one with its fang in her stomach. Her pure maiden blood spilt onto them and filled the worm demon's mouth. "Eh- so, this is to be my end? Then may it be so." She closed her eyes for a last time. "But I have sworn. I shall N O T permit you to live." And with that, she reached deep, deep inside of herself, plunging into the very depths of her soul itself.  
  
Instantly, every solitary thing in a mile radius was touched with her light. All flora became enchanted that they may grow under any weather, all fauna were given great energy that their breed would never die, all of the people were blessed with a small part of Midoriko's heart that they too would know the miko power, and all evil was banished and cast into an everlasting slumber.  
  
When all of the villagers could finally see again (and the once dark ominous clouds parted to reveal the first rays of sunshine in months), their spirits grieved deeply. There, set in shimmering stone crystal, was the very image of Midoriko's body wrapped inside the demon's mouth. A young man within the crowd inhaled deeply then carefully made his way down towards her body. All were too afraid to step up themselves, so they continued to watch the seemingly foolish boy move closer.  
  
He finally made his way to her grave in the center of the field, stared at her long and hard, and began to sob. But, as he wiped away his tears, he noticed something different about her left chest. An enormous hole strangely lay there. He boldly, to all's surprise, began to lift a hand- almost as if his limb were being drawn by an invisible touch to that spot.  
  
When his hand was fully inside, his eyes widened; for he could feel his body being transformed into a greater being by Midoriko's strength. In another instant he heard her voice speak through his lips to all the crowd. "I have chosen this boy, by my own will. He is strong and brave and will lead you into a new, rebuilt era. A new era full of peace and happiness for you all. I have bestowed upon him the last of my blood and power. Think of him not as what he once was, but as my only son left to the throne. He is the only one who can fully use my light. Now, bow down to your new king!" And as all went to their knees and lowered their eyes, the voice left as quick as it came.  
  
The next thing that the young boy was aware of in his consciousness was that he was holding a small purple jewel whom all told that Midoriko herself had placed into his hand. After that, there really was peace and harmony among the lands. What demons that had somehow managed to survive became the lowest of the earth. They could no longer kill any human by simple means- as all any person had to do was reach into their heart and find the power to repeal evil.}  
Kagome loved to hear that story almost every night when she was a little girl. The young lady practically knew it all by heart, not only because it was the most wonderful story she had ever heard but because it was also an important part of her family genealogy. Someday, as all new princes and princesses of the royal miko power were expected to do, she would finally experience Midoriko's surging intensity.  
  
When she would ask her mother or father how to receive the power, they would simply respond "Kagome, it cannot be taught to anyone. Only through your heart can you unlock the true way." Though she did not understand, Kagome was not one to give up on anything she yearned for. She vowed that someday, someday she would become a 'true princess'.  
  
This is her story...  
  
((AND- I'm going to stop right there. I know that this was a kind of. well, an out of the ordinary chapter, but I felt that Midoriko's tale had to be told so that everyone could fully grasp the true greatness behind it all. Well, cya later, and hope you're having a wonderful Easter break.  
  
Oh and before I forget: P.S. - I've updated another one of my stories called 'Pains of the Heart'. It's going to be sssoooo sooooo good by the time I get really into it. I'm also working hard on my next chapter of 'Tears'. Until then, Ja matta ne!)) 


	2. Memories of the Past Kagome’s Reflection...

((Hello again! Well, here's more to the story. ^_^ hehe. While writing this, I had planned on making a HUGE combination of the chapter you are about to read, the next chapter, and the next one after that! A total of three chappies in one!!!!!! It looked great, but finally my brain pointed out that it would be too much for someone to read all at once. So, instead, for your benefit, I have split the chapters into three parts. I hope that you truly enjoy each and every one of them as much as I have.))  
  
Chapter One: Memories of the Past- Kagome's Reflections of Time  
  
The dark purple (almost black) carriage rattled and swayed like an infant's crib as it continued on down the dirt road. Kagome sighed slightly to herself in severe boredom. The velvet, silk golden lined insides of the buggy were dazzling, but when one had been traveling in it for as long as she had, the extravagance of the nice accommodations had faded soon enough.  
  
She decided to look towards the outside world instead, the only serene place that never tired her eyes. The fields that passed by the windows on either side of her were magnificent in the final showy and flourishing beauty of springtime. Wildflowers bloomed all along the hillsides in an uncountable abundance, making a sea of endless color and awe; bees, butterflies, and other insects were collecting their fill of the nectar that spilled generously from their petals; the skies of her own country never seemed to rain unless needed and were clear and windy; on an occasion she would spot a faun and her young moving behind a bush for protection of the buggy's noise; and all together, everything brought a smile to her fair face.  
  
"I guess I had forgotten how much I've been missing my home." She turned her gaze back inside so that she was looking at her properly folded hands resting on her lap. She could tell that that they had been, and still were, slightly shaking from the torn piece of cloth that they had been holding. "Wh-why am I so nervous? Is it because.. because.." she blushed deeply and quickly set her belonging to the side.  
  
Though the thought had been banned from her mind and though she knew it was wrong in her family's discernment, Kagome's world slowly drifted back into the past, to her first sweetheart love. "..is it because, of. InuYasha?"  
  
**(flashback)**  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kirei. You are doing the right thing. Your son shall be well provided for; I give my word on that." A tall, muscular man with a highly decorated crown stood from kneeling at the bedside of a young woman. Though her extremely pale, sweaty, and frail body signaled that her coming of death was too near, she somehow managed to maintain her delicate grace and beauty. She weakly opened her mouth as if to talk, but nothing came. "Oh, no, m'Lady. Please. Do not try to speak. It will only make matters worse." She was determined.  
  
She forced herself up so that the finely made quilts didn't rest so high upon her and she was in a propped position. "I. I waNt. T-t-to say.. good-bye t-to m-m-my son." The king looked down into her eyes; she defiantly looked back. Finally, he sighed and gave in. "Bring the boy here." he said in a quiet tone towards his guard. "Right away, sir!"  
  
A moment later, a small boy no older than the probable age of six came running in quite ahead of the guard, with his doggish ears folded back and tears in his yellow eyes. His silver-white hair that came to the top of his knees swayed at his violent and hurried movements. "Mommy!" He pulled himself up onto the tall bed and flung his arms around his mother's waist crying all the more. She made and effort to smile at her dear only child and placed a hand on the top of his head in a stroking motion.  
  
"There, there, my little one." She whispered sweetly in a comforting tone, "Do not cry." The boy had his eyes closed too tightly to see that she was crying as well. "But-but. You're not going to be here any more.." he sniffled hard, trying his best to be strong like she had brought him up to be and keep himself from falling apart, "And.. I'll never get to see you again!!"  
  
His sobbing voice eventually broke out, but was muffled as he moved his mouth into the covers. The lady used what strength was left in her to pick him up into her arms. "Yes.. y-yes you will." He looked up into her loving face with a questioning gaze. The world saw her smile a final time. "For I shall always.. be a part of you. InuYasha, when you're sad.. o-or lonely.. or need someone to comfort you.. look inside yourself, and I will.." his eyes widened as he felt her grip slipping. The king jumped up and yelled, "Lady Kirei!" she rested her head against a large pillow and closed her eyes, "..be there to guide you."  
  
"MOTHER!!!!"  
  
Kagome looked up from her favorite spot, underneath the largest oak tree on a small hill in the palace's garden. A bouquet of various types of flowers was in her right hand. She wondered what the noise she heard had been and decided to investigate. She got up and dusted off her cute, typical five-year-old pink dress (though it didn't need to be wiped in any way for the blanket she had been sitting on; it was just the principal of it all. She practically worshiped the ground that all of her older cousins walked on and had picked up the habit after carefully monitoring their every move at an evening ball her mother and father had once thrown) before walking towards the palace's side doors.  
  
The doors opened to none other than the hall leading to the royal prayer room (a place where her family would come to worship as well as where the Shikkon Jewel was kept). When she was inside the halls, she at once heard the sounds of someone crying silently to himself. It just so happened that this particular part of the palace was very dimly lit for sacred purposes, so it was next to impossible for her to see exactly who was there.  
  
She didn't like the sound of someone crying, much less in a dimly lit corridor, but she gulped and bravely began to take several steps closer anyway. Finally, when she came to the room's large door, she looked to her left and found a small boy hiding behind the statue of a large eagle. She smiled in relief and took a step towards him.  
  
The boy's head shot up angrily at the sound of her foot- to Kagome's dismay. The surprise sent her back and made her land on the cold ground with an 'umph'. When he realized that it wasn't another grown person trying to coax him to move from the spot and play again (as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened), his face lessened its nasty hue. "Oh. It's just a stupid girl." He thought out loud.  
  
Kagome blinked several times in wonder, trying to ignore the fact of his rude insult and even more rude audacity to not offer a lady a hand to help her from the floor. After waiting several moments she concluded that he wasn't going to assist her and began to get up herself. She picked up her flowers and once again, fluffed her dress. She looked up just in time to see the boy roll his eyes. She gave him a look, but loosened her angry hold quickly; she knew that a young miss wasn't supposed to get flushed.  
  
She pretended to cough, then smiled sweetly. "Um, who are you?" Her voice was tender, soft, and made him feel a little better; however, he still wouldn't let his guard down and wanted to act robust. "What's it to you?" He folded his arms together. "Oh, well. I've just never seen you around the palace before and you look like you've been crying and if you-" He cut her off sharply, "Hey! Let's get one thing straight. I haven't been crying, ok?!" he pretended again by wiping away at his face, "I just got something in my eye, that's all."  
  
Kagome smiled even wider. "And, if you come out of there, I'll give you a flower since you WERE crying." She looked at her beautifully arranged bouquet and picked out the reddest, most lovely rose she saw. "Here." She held it out for him. He was shocked; her sweet kindness towards a complete stranger (and a half-demon stranger to boot) was so touching that he could neither move nor speak.  
  
When he didn't accept the bargain/gift, Kagome repeated her words incase he did not hear. "I said, this is for you if you come out. My name's Kagome, by the way." The boy blinked. "Ka-go-me?" He liked the way her name rolled off the tip of his tongue, and he began to repeat it over and over again in his mind. "Well?" She made him come back to the world again. He looked at her flower once more, blushed, and turned his face the other way. "Keh. You're wasting your time, trying to bribe me like that. I'm not moving."  
  
That was more than she could take. Never had anyone been so rude towards her. "Alright. That's it, pal. You're getting up from that spot right now!" He turned to her with narrow eyes. "Oh, yeah? Then make me!" Kagome searched him over many, many times. She had long since noticed his demon-like characteristics, and was now trying to think of a demon repealing spell that she could use. He twitched his dog ears and chuckled, "Ha! I bet you can't even get me to move an inch, much less offa this dumb statue!"  
  
~His ears! That's it~ she thought to herself. ~I know how to handle dog demons!~ Kagome blinked and focused. A purple light slowly surrounded the hanyou's neck and turned into a beaded rosary. She grinned. "Hmph. We'll see who's laughing now! SIT boy!" An instant later, the boy found himself meeting the floor face to face. "OW!! What- what did- what did you DO?! What IS this thing?!!" But, he had no time to get up. Kagome twirled her finger in the air and in another sparkle of purple light, an invisible thread was formed, connecting her finger and his neck like a leash. "C'mon puppy!" She giggled and began to drag him out of the door. "Wh-what?!?"  
  
Kagome did not stop until she had reached the garden again and they boy had become quite acquainted with every single rock along the way. "Now then.." She said turning around with another giggle. His head was full of small lumps and he looked as if he was going to explode. When she twirled her finger again, letting the unseen thread fade away, he got up. "..what exactly were you saying about me not being able to move you?"  
  
"YOU!" Kagome screamed as he tackled her and sent them both tumbling down the small hill. They eventually landed in a large mud puddle the gardeners had made from watering the fields with more a thud than a splash. The next thing that Kagome knew, she was covered in a squishing brown, dirty liquid. "Why YOU!!" she yelled back at the boy and slung a handful of mud into his face. It didn't make a large difference because the two were both completely covered from head to toe. He gave her a still angry look. Both glared for the longest time.  
  
"Here." Kagome, in spite of everything that had happened to her, had been able to keep her hold onto the rose. It was just as filthy as her hair, but she handed it out to him now just the same. "Are you going to take this or not?" The boy lifted an eyebrow, wondering if she was just angry or perhaps joking or if she really meant it, and then looked from the flower to her face. It was dirty enough to make a hog jealous. He slowly cracked a smile.. then began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Kagome's stern face tried to stay consistent, but as everyone knows, laughs are one of the most contagious diseases in the world. The two laughed and giggled and chuckled until their sides could handle it no more. They stared at each other no longer as enemies, but as good friends. The boy rubbed one of his eyes filled with tears from laughing so hard (which cause mud to rub off onto him even more) with a large smile spread across his face. Kagome did the same.  
  
"Hello. I'm InuYasha." He took her dirty rose, making Kagome blush. "N-nice to meet you.. InuYasha." She couldn't let him see her being so coy, so she looked down at the ground. She loved the way his name sounded- so stark and yet so warm at the same time. "Hey. Look!" She looked up and grinned once more. He began to sniff the flower, getting dirt all into his nose. The laughter fell all over them again.  
  
**(End flashback)**  
  
((And that's all folks for this chapter! It's still pretty big with 2,222 words! Lol. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, I'll but putting up the next two chapters within a matter of hours, so stay tuned and don't even think about touching that mouse. it gets even better! BunnyGal over and out for the moment.  
  
Oh, one last thing- The Lady Kirei is InuYasha's mother. I couldn't find her real name anywhere, so I looked up the Japanese name for beautiful on my online dictionary: Kirei! ^_^ hehe)) 


	3. Memories of the Past Recollection of Inu...

((Well, this is the third part of the story. I hope everyone enjoys this one as well!))  
  
Chapter Two: Memories of the Past- Recollection of InuYasha's Love  
  
"InuYasha!" A now very well built man with a silver mane sat on the windowsill of a room on the second floor of the palace. It had gotten hot within the past couple of days naturally, but due to the young man's untamed nerves, it seemed like the bastion was located in the middle of a scorching dessert. He had decided to take off the top part of his red kimono, leaving his cream undershirt exposed. He had thrown the other garment to the side carelessly as his heart began to pound. He was gazing out past the castle walls towards the one road leading to the main gate. He knew well who was coming that day, and he couldn't get her off his mind for anything. Her sight, her voice, her scent-her smell, her- "INUYASHA!!"  
  
The hanyou looked up sharply in fright when his name was screamed directly into his sensitive ears. Komori, an old wrinkled woman who appeared to be older than dirt and was the head overseer of the entire palace, stood with both hands on her hips looking angrily at the slacker. "I thought I told ye to put dem' pillercases on dem PILLERS?! An' jes look at dat! Yer grubby clothes on me clean floor dat I jes washed yesterday now I won't stand for that! InuYasha put his hands up in defense. "But but, Komori-baba! Please, you must understand that-"  
  
She picked up his garb and gave him one of her old, 'could care less' faces. "Blah! You youngins don't know how good ye all gots it." She sighed. "Ah, love's wasted on you little adolescents, God only knows it." He scowled with the same favor, "And just what, pray tell, makes you think that I'm 'in love'?" Komori, being used to his superior interim dialogue, simply huffed and stared firmly into his face.  
  
"What makes me tink' yer in love, sonny, is da fact dat as much as I t'reaten to beat yer sluggish hide if'n you don't finish yer chores ever five minutes, you still rebelliously go back ta dat winder over dere and watch for Her. I right?" InuYasha opened his mouth to protest. There were a million-and-one objections at his disposal to that comment, but once he looked back into her deep, elderly, and all knowing eyes, he realized that there was no point in hiding it any longer.  
  
He sighed, then looked at the floor while cracking his knuckles. "Is it really that obvious?" Komori chuckled to herself, beginning to put the cases on for him, "Well, le's jes say that yer so read'ble, no book ain't got nothin' on you, deary!" She began to chuckle louder, "Heh. Heh. Plus, I've been 'round da block once 'er twice in my life a'fore." He jumped in his seat then tried to casually lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You- you HAVE?!" Komori began to pat her matte, grayed hair with a wrinkly hand; a certain sparkle and glow came back into her face. She closed her eyes. "Oh yes! You shoulda saw me in my younger days! All of de lads would practically try ta kill each other o'er who would jes get to 'scort me to de other side of the street! Heh heh. I was a real-" "LOOK!" InuYasha made a lightning jolt, up on his feet in an instant, and pointed happily with a smile towards the road. Komori coughed, having not opened her eyes to see his gesture. "Well, I wadden't gonna use da word 'Looker' but-"  
  
He ran up to her and threw his hands onto her shoulders. He shook them fiercely as he spoke. "No, no! It's Kagome! Kagome's back! Kagome's here! Oh, God. She's here! She's actually HERE! Oh. I'm so happy I could kiss you! In fact," in that clichéd style, he pecked her on the check and sent her falling to the ground because of his hurried movements out of the door. Komori could hear him yell in excitement through every inch of the west wing. She just looked at the door and shook her head. "I'm tellin' ya. There ain't nothin worse than kids 'n love! Phooey!"  
  
InuYasha's heart was pounding deep within his chest as he ran and sometimes streaked down each long passageway. It was getting very difficult to breath, but he didn't care if he ever took another breath just as long as he was able to see her again. He opened a set of doors then another and another. They all resembled one another in so many aspects that had InuYasha not been there for all those many years, he probably would have gotten lost.  
  
His mind was focused solely on the remembrance of Kagome. The way she would comb her hair at night, the way she would eat so properly during a meal, the way she would sleep ever peacefully that her calmness seemed to be transmitted to the entire household, the way she would yell at him when he did or said something foolish, he loved it all. And while he began to think about her, a small memory of recent years drifted into his mind.  
  
**(flashback)**  
  
"InuYasha!! Come back! InuYasha, give it back now! Please! Please, that's my favorite ribbon and was part of my birthday present!" Kagome chased wildly after the hanyou down through the halls. While she had been distracted by playing tea-party with her dolls, he had silently crept to her dresser and into the drawer that contained her most prized bow collection. He chuckled now as his half-demon speed aided him in his game. "Keh. If you liked the stupid thing so much, then why did you keep it all closed up in that stinky old drawer of yours?" He whizzed on ahead towards the staircase. Luckily for them, the maids and butlers in that part of the palace had been given the day off, and they were free to make as much noise as they wanted to without the risk of getting yelled at.  
  
Kagome growled furiously and followed closely behind, "You know good and well that that's where I keep all my stuff! Now give it back right now or you'll be sorry!" InuYasha chuckled again, "Or you'll do what? Call your mommy on me?" At this, she narrowed her eyes and somehow found the potency to run faster. Eventually, she caught up with him. The staircase was only a few inches away.  
  
InuYasha turned around while still running and in a teasing tone of voice began to mock her, "Ha! You want it, come and get it!" Kagome desperately reached out with a hand.. then took hold of her ribbon. His eyes grew broad with amazement. Now, she was really going to show him just who was in control. "SIT boy!"  
  
But, instead of her plan working, the most awful backfiring occurrence happened within a matter of seconds. InuYasha had not foreseen the oncoming stairs. He had no time to prepare as the declining stairwell and the priestess spell threw him off balance. As a last effort to stay on foot, he tugged on the bow in his hand. A ripping noise sounded, and he fell down an entire flight of steps with a landing thud. He did not get up.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide. She made one glance towards his nonmoving body and began shaking from head to toe. "I've.. I've killed him." She turned to the opposite direction, bent down to hold onto the stairs' pearl railing, and tears began to form in her eyes. "No. This is.. stupid. I must be brave.. he needs me." Slowly, Kagome began to make her way down to him. She was still very low to the ground, so she crawled down almost each step. "InuYasha?"  
  
When she reached his body, Kagome sat on her knees to kneel beside him. Slowly and carefully she motioned a shaky hand onto his back. Still nothing. Kagome cried even harder. "Please, InuYasha.. please?" She closed her eyes, then moved her fingernails lightly up and down his spine in a healing motion. A purple light was transferred from the tips of her fingers into his body. After a few more times of repeatedly doing this, he moaned. "Oh INUYASHA!!" Kagome flung her arms over his waist, hugging him tightly and crying even harder.  
  
InuYasha blinked several times. "Ka-gome? Ow!!! Watch what you're doing! Get offa me, you dumb girl!" She let go of his waist, and he sat up. She smiled happily that he was alive, then quickly took notice of how protectively he was holding his right arm. "InuYasha? What's that blotch on your arm?" They both glanced simultaneously at an even darker redness on his kimono's sleeve. InuYasha sighed. "It's blood."  
  
"BLOOD?! Oh my gosh. InuYasha, stay here while I go get help." She frantically began to look around for her ribbon. "I'm not gonna stay here and-" "Just SHUT up! Just shut up, okay?" Kagome found one half of her ribbon and had started to wrap it firmly around his arm. The hanyou gasped at her sharp tongue. When she was finished doctoring the wound to the best of her ability, Kagome stood. "You had better stay here and not try to move, or I'll 's-word' you so much that you'll wish you HAD died."  
  
InuYasha gave her a mean glare and growled in response, "And whose fault was that, huh?!" The princess's temper was growing ever steadily. She stomped a foot, then snapped her fingers. "STAY boy!" A purple light formed around his body as she sped off towards the middle branch of the castle. "Wait! Kagome!" He tried to move, but another spell had been placed.  
  
Later that day, Kagome peeked a head through the door of the palace's medical vicinity. InuYasha was lying in one of the white sheeted beds. No other person was inside of the room, save for the nurse who was busy trying her hardest to give the hanyou a dose of some green, slimy liquid. "Aw, common, sweetie." She smiled waving the spoon around his face, "It's not that bad. I promise." InuYasha stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Yuck! Keep that junk away from me! How would you know if it's good or not?! You've never had it before!" Kagome put a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting with laughter. She began to walk towards his bed.  
  
"Perhaps I could be of some assistance, Miss?" The nurse and InuYasha turned to see her, both with different facial reactions. "Ah, Lady Kagome. As always, your timing is impeccable. I was just trying to give Mr. Stubborn here his medicine for the afternoon, but it seems as though he'll never budge." Kagome smiled while both continued to talk as if he were rooms away, "I'll change that.. believe me! Can I just have a few moments alone with him, please?" The nurse smiled, "Yes, m'Lady, I do not doubt your capabilities." She walked over towards a drawer and pretended to rummage for a particular object.  
  
Kagome looked up into InuYasha's face. He wouldn't return the same gaze, knowing that he would just be yelled at for being so stubborn. Instead, he heard a softly spoken voice beginning to say something into his ears. "InuYasha.. InuYasha, I'm sorry." He inhaled sharply in surprise. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset over a stupid band of thread. You wouldn't have been hurt like that and.. well, can you ever forgive me? I'm really sorry and I promise I'll never do it again.." He paused for a few moments, smiled brightly, and finally looked back at her. He saw that she had been crying.  
  
"Don't cry, you silly girl. I forgive you. And.. I'm sorry too. I guess it was more of MY fault than yours. seeing as I'm the one who took your stuff." Kagome's face lit up just as much as his. She giggled happily, gently beginning to take hold of his left hand. They held onto each other that way for some time before Kagome made another soft, graceful move that sent them both in total astonishment. She reached up onto the tips of her toes, leaned over, and kissed him on the check. By the time she came back down, their faces were both red and their eyes were both wide. Kagome slowly let go of his hand. "You.. you can keep your half of the ribbon. I won't mind.." Without another word spoken, she turned around and ran out of the room. He watched her leave and the door that she exited through afterward.  
  
The nurse, who had been witnessing the entire thing from the corner of her eye, chuckled to herself again then finally found something that she was looking for. "Ah! There it is. Alright, InuYasha. Now it's time for your shot!" InuYasha snapped back to his usual self. He kicked wildly about as the nurse inched closer with a needle no longer than that of a lead tip on a pencil. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Stay back!!!"  
  
((hehehehehehe!! ^_^ How's that for a chapter? I know, I know. InuYasha would probably never get so excited that he'd kiss an old toad, nor would he probably be so jittery around medicine; but, hey! It's my story, and if I want to put the characters in clown suits and make them fly around the universe on flying elephants, then by all means, that's what I'm going to do! Muahahahahaha!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Kagome and InuYasha finally reunite, and a finishing, sweet memory commences. Until then, Ja matta ne!!!)) 


	4. Memories of the Past Bringer of the Kiss

((Konnichiwa. Oh, man! You guys are in for one special treat. I just finished completing this chapter, and I already have tears in my eyes. Lol. *sniffles slightly then wipes face* Anyway. It is rather mushy, but nothing serious. *sigh* I was also slightly disserpointed in my review count. v_v. I had hoped that this one would be the Oscar Winner for sure, but oh well. We can't all get what we want, right? Maybe as I go further along into the story and the plot actually Forms I'll get more feedback. Hehe. But, just the same, I hope that you love this chapter along with the rest of the story to come. I'm going to bed now at 2:36 A.M. my time. I think I'm way overdue for the dreamland express!! Heh. Ja matta ne!))  
  
Chapter three: Memories of the Past- Bringer of the Kiss The carriage pulled up to the facade U-shaped entrance of the palace where every single guard, maid, butler, and honored guest (with the exception of a few such as Komori who were preparing for the 'surprise' welcome home party that Kagome had know about months before time) along with the King and Queen waited for the arrival of the princess. After what seemed like eons, the driver finally pulled on the reins of the horses for a complete stop and got off of his seat. A figure inside of the carriage could be seen peeking through the curtains, glancing from side to side as if searching within the crowd itself; as the driver neared, however, the eyes vanished and the curtain's tip was released.  
  
The door was opened. "My Lady.." The cabby reached a hand into the dimly lit buggy and was greeted by another hand wrapped up in a delicate, light purple silk glove. A raven haired young woman (in an elegant dress that matched her gloves) stepped out of her imprisonment and looked up towards the gathering with a smile. Everyone yelled "Welcome!!" in unison when she had entirely stood. Several of the maids had been asked to gather the finest, most sweet scented flower petals in the garden, which they now threw into the air like confetti.  
  
"If you please, Miss.." The driver helped her to the ground. "Thank you." He bowed slightly then stepped to the side. Kagome turned back to the crowd. "Hello, everyone! I'm so glad to be back!" She waved and put on her best of faces to show her gratitude, but still. Even with the happy well-known people that she saw and loved, Kagome felt slightly disappointed that InuYasha hadn't-  
  
"Kagome!!" she turned her gaze, as did everyone else, to the out-of- breath voice that called from the main doors of the palace. InuYasha skidded down the marvelously polished floors of the front lobby and out through the entry of the palace haphazardly. All eyes followed his every move; some even gazed in a look of repulsion. He ran down the few steps that connected the palace and the ground, and then made his way towards Kagome. Everyone cleared a path as he moved closer towards the princess. Kagome smiled and felt an indescribable happiness to see him again.  
  
She began to run to greet him as well. "InuYasha!" But as she did, her movements caused her to misplace her footing. She tripped on a rock and began to fall forward. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. "Ugghhh." But when she opened them again, she found that she had slammed into something that had broken her fall. She looked up into InuYasha's arms and smiling face. The two gazed at each other then, unblinking. The shocked crowd behind them appeared to fade away from existence, and neither of them cared of what their reactions were.  
  
It was InuYasha who finally broke the moment. He had noticed something in her hand. "Huh? Kago-kagome? Is that what I think it is?" she stood again then blushed. She looked to the side while clutching the something in her hand tighter to try to hide it. He grinned then gently took her hand into his and slowly opened her palm. His face lit up like a Christmas tree at what he saw. There it was. Half of a blue ribbon. Tiny spot-like images covered it from top to bottom, clearly showing where stains had once been.  
  
After another moment in silence, the two turned to face each other again. Immediately, their eyes locked. A secret recollection flowed into their minds. It sent them simultaneously back into the past, exactly two years earlier, to the promises that they had made.. underneath the sparkling stars of the sky.  
  
Crickets chirped together in the calm stillness of the garden. The moon was barely at its crescent that night, creating the perfect balance of a pale illumination and darkness for the two souls standing underneath the tall tree to see each other without risk of being seen. "Kagome.." InuYasha whispered softly. His voice was filled to the brim with sorrow for his loss that was to come. "InuYasha.." the sound of the princess was even more tear-filled. She began to sob quietly just thinking about what her life was going to be like for these next couple of months.  
  
In the pale rays of light all around them, InuYasha's hand slowly found its way to hers. He held onto it, as if for dear life, then pulled it closer to his face. He rested it against his left check and left it there to soak up its gentle touch. He closed his eyes; he loved her soft skin. "InuYasha? Oh InuYasha.. I'm so scared. I'll be so far away and-" He opened his eyes to look down into hers. He slowly began to undo his hand movements. "Shhh, shhhh. It's ok." Just before letting go of his hold, he brought her hand up a final time and kissed each of her fingertips. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."  
  
Kagome could only bring herself to cry harder. The truth was too much. She turned around then so that he would not have to see her cowardly tears. Her unfixed wavy hair clung closely around her face. InuYasha felt terrible from the inside out. The one thing that he could not stomach was to hear or see a woman like that. He began to try to think of something that would ease her pain. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a small piece of cloth. It was nothing special, just a blue bow (and only half of one covered in stains for that matter), but the meaning behind it was more than a million times its value. He smiled then made his way towards her trembling, crying body.  
  
He eased his arms delicately around her waist and let his head rest upon her shoulder. "Kagome. Kagome, please stop crying." She had calmed down a bit from his unexpected embrace, but she still felt like her world was ending even though her leave was not until tomorrow. "Please? Do it for me? I don't want to recall on this night and remember you crying. I want to remember you as the way you are every day.. beautiful." Kagome paused. Later, she nodded her head and took in a deep breath. She limply turned around.  
  
"InuYasha," she whispered, "you know.. we could get caught." He smiled and whispered back, "I'd gladly be thrown into the dungeon tomorrow, if it meant that I got to spend time with you tonight." Kagome winced, "Oh don't talk like that!" InuYasha chuckled to himself then squeezed on the cloth more.  
  
Finally, he brought himself to speak. "Kagome, I want to lend this to you. Hold out your right hand." She did as he commanded, and he placed the cloth into her care. She looked down and gasped "But this! This is the ribbon I gave to you!" InuYasha grumbled slightly, "Yeah. I know that. And I repeat- I'm only Lending it to you. You.. You've got to bring it back here to me. If you don't, you'll be in SO much trouble and I'll..I'll.." he trailed off.  
  
Kagome smiled and reached into her own garments for something. InuYasha watched her with a puzzled trance. "Ah. Here it is." She at last pulled out her own worn half of the ribbon, then closed the distance between them. InuYasha smiled. She smiled shyly in return. "And I give you my half. Keep it close to your heart for me, will you?"  
  
He nodded, "That and more, your Highness." Something inside of them both flamed brightly at that moment, something that can not be put into words, something called love. They each felt like they were going to explode.. and suddenly, something did. Kagome and InuYasha looked up into the sky. "Look!" she whispered while silently taking hold of his hand, "Heh. A shooting star." A moment later, she felt herself being turned around. She gazed into the eyes of her beloved and smiled even brighter. InuYasha did the same. "Then make a wish."  
  
Without another word spoken, he pulled her in and leaned to her in a delicate kiss. It wasn't just any kiss either. No. It was their first fully drawn, love spilt kiss. The heavens above grew jealous from their sheer emotions for each other, and somehow just somehow, the world seemed more like a better place.. 


End file.
